Valentine
by samuraiheart
Summary: Short fic about Touya and Yukito on Valentine's day. Shounen-ai. Lime - ish. With a new ending by Nibun!


samuraiheart & Nibun's Valentine  ** VALENTINE** _By samuraiheart_

with an ending by Nibun 

_Hihi everyone! Anyways, samuraiheart has a Touya and Yuki fic called "Valentine", and I wanted to finish it off with a mushy scene, so I did. ^_^ I got her permission to post it, and am now posting her fic, with mine attached to it. I have a marker that shows when my writing starts. Just to let you know, this is the *only* fanfic i have ever finished (and I didn't even start it either :-}). My first posted anywhere. I've started several from other series, but have never had enuf "go" to finish em. @_@ So, please let me know what ya'll think, C&C will be greatly appreciated! nibun _

Disclaimer: Neither I nor samuraiheart own these characters, they belong to CLAMP, etc. I myself just like seeing them in mushy situations. ^_~ Let me know *first* if you want to post the part I wrote. ALSO, my part has a hint of lime in it, kind of. ;;; Just some suggestive phrases, but nothing explicit. Not too bad, just romantic. :-) Thought I should let you know just in case. Enjoy! 

Nibun 

"There." Yukito said as he signed his name to the last of a small pile of Valentine's cards he planned to hand out today. He had made one for Sakura, of course, and one for Tomoyo also. He made one for Syaoran because he was sure he would get one in return. He hoped he hadn't left anyone out as he glanced over his list again. He paused to stare at the last card he had written. It was for Touya. He blushed at the thought of it. His hand shook a little before he put the card back in the stack. He wasn't sure what Touya would think of it. Sometimes it was hard to tell with his best friend. Yukito scooped up the stack of cards and went to distribute them among his friends. He took Touya's and put it in his pocket. He would save that one for last. 

The doorbell rang and Sakura glanced out the window by the door to see who it was. "Hanhyaan!" She said softly as she started to open the door. Tomoyo looked at her quizzically, but then nodded when she saw that it was Yukito-san at the door. 

"Konnichiwa!" Sakura said smiling brilliantly as Yukito walked in. 

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan." Yukito said smiling and bending slightly to greet her at eye level. "and Tomoyo-chan" he added as he saw Sakura's friend standing a few steps away. 

"Konnichiwa." She replied smiling. She loved to see Sakura happy. It had been such a good Valentine's day so far. Sakura had received lots of cards and Tomoyo loved to see how excited she got when she received each one. She was pleased that Sakura had enjoyed her card, but she knew the one Sakura really wanted was in Yukito-san's hands right now. 

"Ano... ano... would you like some tea?" Sakura said hesitantly as she closed the door and followed her two friends into the living room. 

"No thank you, but I do have something for you." He handed one card to Sakura and one to Tomoyo. 

"Arigatou." Tomoyo said politely as she handed one to Yukito in return. 

"Arigatou." Yukito said marveling at the design on the delicate card. 

"Ar.. arigatou, Yukito-san." Sakura said blushing furiously as she held out a card of her own. It sparkled with glitter that she had added herself. 

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan." Yukito answered. "It's beautiful." He turned it over and read the short note to himself. It was very cute and he could tell she had spent a lot of time on it. Yukito took a deep breath before he asked the next question. He tried to hide how nervous he was. 

"Where's Touya?" 

"Oh. He's at work at the restaurant down the street, but ... you can eat with us if you want to." Sakura said, adding the last part quickly. She looked up at him with sparkling green eyes. 

Yukito patted Sakura on her shoulder and looked down apologetically. "Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan. I have somewhere else I need to go before I have to get home. Arigatou." Sakura looked disappointed but her frown was soon replaced with a smile as she looked down at the Valentine's card he had given her. 

She waved good bye as he left the house and rode off on his bicycle. 

Yukito pedaled furiously towards the restaurant where Touya was currently working. His heart was beating quickly and he was having trouble convincing himself that this was a good idea. He really wanted Touya to know how he felt and he really wanted to give him this card, but maybe this wasn't the right time. He sighed as he pulled his bike up to the entrance. He saw Touya waiting on a couple in the back as he came in. 

"Konnichiwa." The hostess said a little too cheerfully. "How many?" 

Yukito stood for a moment contemplating the situation. He hadn't really planned to eat here, but Touya looked busy and he was hungry. "One, please." He said returning his gaze to the hostess. 

"Here you are." She said, handing him a menu as he sat down in the booth. He stared at the empty seat in front of him and then glanced over at Touya who was pouring some tea for a group of friends at a nearby table. Yukito bent his head back down and tried to hide behind the menu as Touya turned in his direction. "I didn't think I'd be this nervous." He thought to himself as he tried to focus on the situation. He took a calming breath and put the menu down. Touya was standing near his table looking at him curiously. 

"Yuki?" he said, surprised. A rare smile crossed his lips. "It's so good to see you." 

Yukito's fears melted away with the encouraging words. He ordered some food and waited for Touya to bring it. He wasn't sure when he should give him the card. It seemed like the restaurant was always busy. He had tried a couple of times already and each time he had been interrupted by another customer calling for more tea or the check or some other distraction. 

"Here you are. I hope you enjoy it." Touya said, placing the plate in front of his friend and smirking a little. He knew Yukito would eat just about anything. He raised an eyebrow as Yukito's beautiful amber eyes looked up at him. He looked like he was about to say something. Touya held his breath as their eyes met and they seemed to see into each other's souls, but it was only for an instant and he didn't learn anything more about his friend. Touya was trying to figure out why Yukito seemed so nervous when he heard someone calling him from the kitchen. Touya shrugged and turned away from his friend. "I'll be right back, Yuki." 

Yukito ate his food slowly, which was rare for him, as he waited for Touya to return. "Why did so many people decide to eat out on Valentine's Day?" Yukito thought to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the card he wanted to give Touya. He read it to himself again and wondered if he should go through with it. Touya was a great friend, and Yukito was sure he would say something nice no matter what, but should he risk it? Telling someone something so meaningful was harder than he thought it would be. Fear spread over his heart as he stuffed the card back into his pocket and continued eating. 

By the time that Touya came back to take his plate, the fear and nervousness had been taken over by disappointment. He wasn't ready. He couldn't do it tonight. Not now. Not here. Would he ever have the courage to say the truth? 

Touya looked into his friend's eyes as he cleared away the dishes and thought he saw a touch of sadness there. He frowned and asked, "Yuki, is something wrong?" Yukito smiled brightly and looked up at Touya. "Ie." He said quickly as he stood to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, To-ya." 

Yukito stood there for a few more seconds as Touya said goodbye and turned to help other customers. He was not as sad as he thought he would be. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the card. He held it loosely in his fingers as he headed for the door and tossed it towards a nearby wastebasket as he left the restaurant. The card glided in the air on the way down and missed the opening by less than an inch. Instead, it lay on the hardwood floor near the wall. 

"Sayonara." Touya said to the last customers as they left the restaurant. He leaned against the wall for a moment as he thought about the kind of day it had been. There were a lot of customers and Yukito had seemed worried about something. 

"I wonder if he's still up." Touya thought as he reached for the broom to sweep up the floor. "Maybe I should go check on him after I get off of work." 

Touya swept until he had formed a small pile of dust in the middle of the room. He scooped it up with the dustpan and headed to the wastebasket. He knelt down beside it and picked up a small piece of paper that had somehow escaped his broom. He was about to throw it away when he saw his name on it. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking he unfolded the crumpled piece of paper and read it to himself. 

_"To-ya, Thank you for always being there for me. You are a great friend, but there's something else that I've always wanted to tell you. I love you To-ya. I have for a long time. I don't know if you feel the same, but I just thought you should know. Happy Valentine's day. Love, Yuki" _

Touya stared at the paper before him and blinked back tears as the words blurred in front of him. He had held it inside for so long because he didn't think Yukito felt the same way, but now he knew for sure. Yukito loved him as much as he loved Yukito. 

He slowly reached into his own pants pocket and pulled out a small, simple card. It was a picture of a small white rabbit surrounded by soft pink hearts. It simply said, _"I love you, Yuki. Love, To-ya." _

Touya held the two cards close to each other and shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. How much time had they wasted by not telling each other? What if he hadn't found the card? Would either friend have ever gotten up the courage to say what the other most wanted to hear? 

"Kinomoto, is something wrong?" 

Touya looked up quickly to see his boss standing in front of him. He quickly put the two cards in his pocket and reached for the broom again. 

"Ie." 

"Then get back to work." 

"Hai." 

Touya smiled slightly as he finished cleaning. He would have to stop by Yukito's house after work and he no longer cared if his friend was asleep. He had something he needed to tell him and it couldn't wait until morning. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~* the following added by me, nibun *~*~*~*~*~*~* **

Touya stood outside Yukito's house, his heart in his throat as he shifted anxiously from foot to foot. He heard the sound of the doorbell resonate throughout the house, and waited to be answered. A few seconds later, the door cracked open, and curious yet slightly soul-tired amber eyes peered out into the darkness. 

A myriad of emotions passed over Yukito's features as he realized who was at his door, and Touya couldn't keep a small smile from crossing his face; he was glad that tonight, he would be able to amplify some of the emotions he saw, and dissolve the others. He couldn't believe it was finally going to happen for them . . . . 

The door opened all the way, and Yukito's confused voice sounded. "To-ya? What are you doing here?" 

Touya was silent as he observed Yukito's attire: a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. His eyebrow gave a small twitch. 

"Gomen ne. Did I wake you up?" 

Yukito's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at himself, then back up at Touya. "Iya, I was about to go to bed, but . . . ." 

"Good, I need to talk to you." 

A silence ensued, and Yukito suddenly blinked into action, realizing he was being rude. "Gomen, gomen, come in. Would you like something to drink?" 

"No, thanks." Touya made his way to the couch and sat down, waiting as Yukito did the same. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Yukito asked, his gaze focused intently on his best friend's face. He knew that something would have to be wrong for Touya to be here at this time of night, but he had a distinct feeling that something *right* was about to happen. 

Touya was silent. He wondered why he couldn't just say it. He knew how Yukito felt, and he knew that he himself felt the same way. It was puzzling. With his eyes closed, he breathed a deep sigh, a small smile finally touching his lips. His eyes opened to see Yukito, his expression concerned and confused, and absolutely adorable. His smile widened. 

"Ne, Yuki," Touya began, Yukito raising a thin eyebrow at his friend's playful tone, "I think I have something that belongs to you." 

Yukito's other brow joined the first, his confusion beginning to overwhelm him. "And what would that be?" 

"Kore." Touya handed him an envelope that had his own name scrawled on the front. Yukito's face paled as he realized what it was. 

"I found it at the restaurant when I was cleaning up, and . . . ," Touya pulled a card out of his shirt pocket, "I also have something else that I need to give you." 

Yukito's anxious gaze met his, then moved to the card that was being offered, then back again. He took it, eyes lowering to read its contents, wondering what on earth was going on. 

Yukito scanned the card, and the words and picture slowly filtered into his brain. His fingers clenched tightly around the piece of paper, and wide eyes raised themselves to ones of midnight blue, disbelieving. 

Touya leaned in closer, his hands raising to cup both sides of Yukito's face. His eyes half-closed, Touya brushed his trembling lips against Yukito's, softly, lightly, and whispered, "Aishiteru." 

With wide, shimmering eyes, Yukito searched his face, his doubt and confusion slowly being washed away by wave after wave of blissful acceptance. With a strangled sound of unrepressed happiness, Yukito pressed his lips firmly against Touya's, his arms snaking around his neck. 

Touya sank into the kiss. He let his arms drop down to Yukito's waist, and pulled the other boy closer. His hands roamed over his back and shoulders, tangling in soft gray hair. Yukito's hands wandered also, exploring Touya as Touya explored him. Their passion grew, causing lips to slide and tongues to tangle. Wanting to stay attached forever, they reluctantly parted for air, but held each other in a loving embrace. Yukito pushed himself against Touya, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He arched his neck as he felt Touya's lips there, leaving soft caresses and hot, open-mouthed kisses. With a shudder borne of pleasure, Yukito whispered through a tight throat, "Aishiteru mo." 

Slowly, lazily, Touya removed his mouth from his lover, his gazing eyes full of unconditional love and content. A drowsy smile adorned his face as he stared into the eyes of the man who owned him heart and soul. He stood, and their eyes never left each other, as if there were a binding thread that denied them any other option. Without a word, he lifted Yukito into his arms, and was given a surprised yelp in return. Yukito's arms quickly encircled Touya's neck, for stability and simply to be closer to his love. 

"Now where are we going?" Yukito asked teasingly. 

Touya leaned over, brushing Yukito's lips with his, then answered, "To bed, of course. I left a note at home saying I might not come home tonight." Touya watched in amusement as Yukito's eyes widened slightly. "To sleep, baka, nothing else." Yukito gasped as Touya took his lobe into his mouth, nibbling gently. "Well, almost nothing," he whispered huskily into his ear. 

They reached Yukito's room, and Touya deposited his treasure on the bed with a butterfly kiss to the forehead. Taking a few steps back, he began to undress. Yukito watched him. A blush danced over his features, yet he was unable to tear his eyes away as first Touya's chest and stomach, then his muscular legs, were revealed to Yukito's shyly fervent gaze, leaving Touya in a sole pair of boxers. 

Dark blue met amber, and Yukito quickly looked at his lap, his face burning hotter. 

Touya sat on the bed, nudging Yukito gently to scoot over. He did, and Touya sat beneath the covers, the lower half of his body concealed. Turning to Yukito, he placed his hand beneath his chin, lifting his face. Touya gazed meaningfully into his eyes, and removed Yukito's glasses. Leaning forward, he kissed the smaller boy gently for a long time, placing the spectacles on his night stand. 

Touya finally pulled away, and slipped completely beneath the blankets. He smiled at his lover, saying, "Why don't you join me under here?" Yukito stared at him, mouth slightly open. Then he laughed, his eyes closing and his mouth curving into a smile. He shifted then, moving into the warmth of the cloth, and the warmth of the skin. He draped his arm over Touya's stomach, who then wrapped his own arm around Yukito's waist. After a few minutes, Touya hesitated, asking timidly, "Do you mind if I get rid of this?" fingering the material of Yukito's t-shirt. 

Yukito looked up at him questioningly. "Doushite?" He smiled teasingly. "Change your mind?" 

Touya blushed. "Iya, I just . . . ," he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "I just want . . . to feel you . . . ." 

Yukito watched his flushed face endearingly. Without another word, he removed his shirt, throwing it over by the pile of Touya's clothes. He straddled the other boy across the stomach, then leaned over, kissing the pulse point of his neck. His knees slid downward, and he lifted his legs onto those of Touya. He stretched his arms up and around, pillowing them beneath Touya's head. 

Touya sighed contentedly, loving the feel of Yukito on top of him. He cupped his hands around the back of Yukito's head and the nape of his neck, pulling him downwards. He kissed him fully on the lips, his tongue entering Yukito's mouth hungrily, seeking. Yukito answered him, his tongue gliding smoothly across his lips and inside, tasting all his lover had to offer. After several minutes they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Once he regained enough oxygen, Yukito looked up at Touya, smiling into his eyes. 

"Barentain Dei omedetou, To-ya." 

Touya looked down at him, and smiled also. 

"Barentain Dei omedetou, Yuki." 

"Aishiteru." 

"Aishiteru mo." 

The loving couple shared one last kiss, this time tender and gentle, conveying all the love they felt for each other. Yukito settled on top of Touya, listening to his heart beat steadily, feeling his arms wrap around his back. They fell asleep that way, full of love, joy, and contentment. 

*owari* 

**Japanese words / phrases:   
Konnichiwa - Hello / Good Afternoon  
Ano - Um / Uh   
Arigatou - Thank You  
Gomen / Gomen ne / Gomen nasai - Sorry / I'm Sorry   
Ie / Iya - no   
Sayonara - Goodbye  
Hai - yes   
Kore - this   
Aishiteru / Aishiteru mo - I love you / I love you too   
Baka - stupid / idiot / fool   
Doushite? - Why?   
Barentain Dei Omedetou - Happy Valentine's Day   
**

[Back to samuraiheart's main fan fiction page][1]

[Back to samuraiheart's Cardcaptor Sakura: Mostly Touya page][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/ccsff
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/kokoro_no_samurai



End file.
